


This Broken World

by RheaStone918



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaStone918/pseuds/RheaStone918
Summary: This fic takes place in the 5th year (and up) of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, famed heartbreaker and womanizer of Slytherin finds himself pining over new and extremely depressed Rhea Stone. Rhea is a muggleborn witch who has a mysterious and tragic past and rarely converses with anyone. When Draco catches Rhea off guard one day, he manages to convince her to let him help her with her studies so she can stay at Hogwarts. They begin to build a friendship, and as the years progress Draco learns why she hides herself and why she continues to ignore his attempts at Love.





	1. The Sorting

Draco's POV, Great hall

I've never paid much attention to the Sorting before. Sure it's exiting when your the one being sorted, but after 4 years of pretty much the same thing it gets boring pretty quick, so I mainly use that time to talk with Blaise.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Draco" he says as he slides in next to me "Hey" I reply back "pretty interesting stuff going on in Potions today am I right?" Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley had a row right in the middle of class. Apparently Potter had been in a torrid affair with Cho Chang from Ravenclaw for 6 months, and Ginny had found out right before class started. "yeah tell me about it" he said "I don't envy Potter right about now". I almost laugh at this, Blaise has had a Hagrid sized crush on Ginny Weasley ever since 2nd year. 

"Alright everyone, quiet down" A strict voice says loudly at the end of the hall. That's Professor Mcgonagall, Head of Gryffindor. She's actually not bad, I mean by Gryffindor standards. Anyway looks like the Sorting's about to start. Professor Dumbledore clears his throat, "Now i'm sure that all of you are very anxious to eat" he started, I yawn and Blaise tries not to laugh. Dumbledore is pretty funny for a teacher, but we've heard variations of his speech millions of times before this so we basically have it memorized. "And with that I think we will begin the Sorting, Professor Mcgonagall?" he concludes, The Transfiguration teacher begins to lead a long procession of tiny first years up the long hall. This is when I first notice her.

She's not hard to miss either, a girl with medium fawn colored wavy hair, who can't be any younger than 14 brings up the back of the line. This in it's self was very strange but that wasn't even all. She wasn't wearing robes, she was wearing a purple T shirt and distressed jeans with her hair in pigtails. In other words, she was dressed like a muggle. 

I barely noticed as Professor Mcgonagall called out names and tiny kids timidly approached the ragged hat, I couldn't stop looking at that girl. Now I wasn't the only one, almost all the other students in the hall were staring at her. Normally this much attention would make a first year wet themselves, but she seemed to ignore all of the staring and whispering. She seemed either not to care or not even noticing them at all. Mcgonagall seemed tense when she called out the last name, the girl's "Stone, Rhea" she called. The girl slowly made her way up the stairs toward the Head table. she sat down on the stool and the sorting hat sat on top of her head, her eyes were closed and her lips parted a little. It seemed to take forever as the hat considered, Finally the hat shouted "Slytherin!" and nearly everyone jumped. The girl however, just slid off the stool and walked toward our table. No one made any sign that they were glad she was there, everyone just went back to her discussions. I watched her. She seemed dazed somehow, no more like she was numb. Made of ice maybe. She didn't seem to care that people still stared at her with clear judgemental glares. She just began to eat. 

I was so busy watching the new girl that I hadn't noticed Pansy sidle up on my other side, "Draco" she purred, I ignored her. Pansy (according to her) was my girlfriend, and she drove me mad. Not in a good way either. Sure she was pretty, with short black hair that always seemed to be perfect, and her body was to die for. If I was a heartbreaker she was a cannibal, rumor had it that she'd slept with every guy in Slytherin, Even Crabbe and Goyle. Last year though, we went to the Yule ball together and afterward we made out in the Forbidden Forest. I tried to explain to her that I made out with lots of girls but for some reason she wouldn't believe me. "Draco" she said again, this time though it was more of a hiss. "Huh? What" I asked confused "I just said that I'm going to be in that deserted classroom in the East wing tonight" she said "oook...why should I care?" I ask, I wasn't really listening. The new girl had gotten up, probably to use the bathrooms or something, I couldn't help but stare. She was Hot. Like hotter than Pansy and all the other girls I had ever seen combined Hot. "because I will be there at midnight, and I wont be wearing anything." she said with an mildy irritated smirk "Oh." I say stupidly, "sorry Pansy" I say "I gotta pass tonight" The new girl was back, she had a bag with her, it was denim and looked pretty worn. "WHAT!!!???" Pansy shrieked, God she was so loud "YOU NEVER TURN ME DOWN" She continued "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" she said. Ugh, I can't stand her when she's like this, which granted is most of the time. Ok I know that some of you would call me shallow and pathetic or whatever but I like her best when were alone and she's naked. 

Pansy continued seething for another couple of minutes and I continued new girl watching. She had pulled out a journal of sorts and was writing in it. This wouldn't have been that strange if not for the fact that she was using what looked like a feather less quill. She wrote for maybe 10 minutes and then pulled out a different journal and began drawing in it. I couldn't see what but after a little while she pulled out more of the strange feather less quills and began drawing with them too. This was all very weird and yet, very mesmerizing. She seemed to block out everything else while she did this, she barely seemed to breath."DRACOOOOOOOOOO" I nearly jump out of my seat "Damn it Pansy were right here" Blaise said in an annoyed voice, Blaise telling off Pansy was no new thing, but he seemed distracted too. I looked in the direction he had been focusing on and saw, of course, Ginny. She was talking to Hermione and seemed about ready to cry, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. just a little though, serves her right for trusting Potter.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Sorting

Rhea's POV  
No. That is my answer, No. What's your name? No. Where do you live? No. Do you have a wand? No. Will you kindly change into your school robes? No. Eventually they stop trying, they always do.

I'm in a room, no a hall of sorts, and i'm at the back of a line of small children. They all look exited, terrified, and elated all at the same time. If this were me at their age I would be the same way, Hell it might have been me a few months ago too, at least on the surface. I can't even bring myself to try now. what's the point? If no one cares, why bother? I'm sorry, is this too depressing for you? Too bad, Deal with it. I can see the other kids in the hall watching, and smirking, and whispering. Doesn't surprise me even if it still hurts. Smirk, whisper, stare. That's all anyone has done ever since...no. NO. I can't think about that right now.

There's a man talking now, explaining rules maybe. No he's stopped talking. A woman with a strict face starts calling names, the tiny kids ahead of me make there way up the hall. They sit down on a stool and put on a hat that looks like it's been worn for at least a dozen millenia, they awkwardly sit there whilst the whole hall watches them. Eventually the hat calls one of 4 strange names and the child on the stool goes to sit at one of the tables, with lots of applause and cheering from said table. I know I wont get any applause, I'm fully aware of how they're looking at me. Like I care...Like they'll ever notice anything other than my weirdness...No...it's better if i'm numb. I can act indifferent, I can pretend not to care, I can shut people out. But if anyone looked, I mean really looked. They would see how broken I am.

It's my turn now. They're calling my name. I'm moving, but it's like my body is moving of it's own accord. I'm panicking, I can't do this, I can't. I may pretend to be numb but i'm not. I'm not numb or emotionless, I'm a mess. I can't take this, their stares, their whispers, their judgemental glares. Why am I doing this? Why? I might be able to hide if I run now. 

Too late. I'm at the end of the hall. The man who was talking smiles at me. I don't smile back. I sit on the stool, and the hat is placed on my head, it fell over the eyes of the others but fit me more or less. I see people staring again, I close my eyes.

"Well, well, well" a strange voice says. I almost open my eyes, but then I remember what I'll see, so I keep them closed. "aren't you going to say hello?" the voice asks. Why should I, "Feisty, yes" the voice says again "lots of potential and talent, oh yes" he says, almost to himself "a very good mind I see, perhaps Ravenclaw?" I'm barely listening "Oh my. I see a great sadness in you dear,"  
Yeah, how'd you guess. "no need for sarcasm child" he says in an amused voice "you do seem to possess a strong moral compass" he says "as well as a thirst to help others, Gryffindor maybe" Whatever just let me go please. "or maybe...yes I think...let's have Slytherin!" he shouts the last word and the hat is lifted off my head by the stern faced woman, she points me toward a table covered in green and silver.

My first thought as I make my way towards a group of people who are so plainly trying to ignore my existence? 

Damn it.


	3. ??????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks so much for reading my book I hope you like it!, also the date at the top of this chapter is NOT when it was written it shows the date in the story or when it was sent.

Nobody's POV  
January 4th/8:01 a.m./2018

RheaBon55: OMG GUYS GUESS WAT!!!!!

Foxeh497: hm???

ChicaGamer: did u see another cute dog?

RheaBon55: oOh I wish, but no

FredbearLovesDeadMemes: oh i know, you found another fandom right?

RheaBon55: Well..............ok i did but thats beside the point 

Foxeh497: tell us plez?

FredbearLovesDeadMemes: yeah plz do

ChicaGamer: sure tell us

RheaBon55: ok finnnneeeeeeee......

RheaBon55: I came up with the most brilliant idea EVER

ChicaGamer: we're waiting...

RheaBon55: WE SHOULD START A BAND!!!!!

RheaBon55: and not just any band...A FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS BAND!!!


	4. Further Down

Ginny's POV 

I can't freaking believe this. I've know Harry since I was 11. ELEVEN!!!. and as if that isn't even enough now i've got the concert to deal with as well. 

Every 3 months the choir and kids (yes we have choir, just with singing toads) put together some songs and do a concert for the rest of the school. Sounds fine right? Well some of the kids are picked to do separate songs, I was dead set on doing a duet with Harry. Guess that's not gonna happen now.

Oh no. Here comes trouble, trouble with a capital P. Pansy. "hey ginny can I ask you a favor?" she asks sweetly "what do you want Pansy" I say. I'm not in the mood for her drama, and she never talks to me anyway. Ever. Unless she's making a snide comment about my family, or my outfit, or my friends, or Harry. 

"oh come on Ginny" she says pretending to be hurt "all I wanted to know is if Harry dumped your ass for a Ravenclaw then how are you gonna get by in your classes, you can't be smart enough to actually pass on your own, now can you" she says then walks away. OK thats it. I could be a mature adult about this and just let her walk away like it doesn't bother me...or...

"You know what Pansy?" I say and she turns around slowly, a smirk on her face "wha-" I cut her off "I'm sick of you going around and making people miserable to hide the fact that your so pathetic you have to get Draco to do your homework for you. And when you can't then you try to bribe the teachers" Wow this is amazing "And don't even try to act innocent on this one because I heard you offering 50 galleons to Professor Flitwick if he gave you a passing grade on charms" She looks stunned, and stays silent. 

What can I say. I'm only 15 after all. On my way to class the new girl stares at me through her hair. She's kinda strange, but theres something deeper than that. I can't put my finger on it. But theres some sort of deep sadness in her, it makes me want to give her a hug. But of course I can't. She's a Slytherin.


	5. Harmione Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. so I know how the original Harry potter 5th book goes and I get that Harry and Ginny aren't a "thing" till the 6th one. But in this i'm just changing some things around. Sorry if this is a problem for some of you. But thanks for reading!

Hermione's POV

It really hurts seeing Ginny so upset. I can't believe that Harry would do such a thing...and for so long...it's just not like him. I've known him since I started here and he's always been kind, brave, strong, and all around good.  
Not to mention he was madly in love with her. I can't really blame her for getting mad and dumping him, but I on the other hand. I can handle this from the outside. I want to know if this really was his fault. 

I know what your thinking. Stuck up Hermione Granger is sooooo old fashioned. She thinks Cho Chang is an evil temptress and poor Harry just couldn't help himself. Well I've met Cho Chang, and she can be pretty bitchy sometimes. To be fair, we all have our days.  
But I trust Harry, and I don't think he would willingly break ANYONE'S heart. Let alone Ginny's.  
"hey hermione..." A voice says behind me. "Ginny! You startled me!" I say, jumping a little "oh, sorry" she says halfheartedly "Merlins beard Gin you sound like Moaning Myrtle" I say in a false accusing tone "hmm" she replies. She's distracted again. 

I was just about to go back to pondering the Harry situation when another voice says "hey guys have you seen Ron?" "Oh! Harry!!" I say. Then regret it and glance back towards Ginny. She looks like she's about to cry. "Oh...I'm sorry should I come back later?"  
He asks with a worried look on his face. I can't tell whether he's worried about her, or worried about her hitting him. "Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" he asks me. Perfect. Now I just need to ask him what really happened.  
He knows I know him too well so he wouldn't lie to me. "yeah sure, I was just on my way to see Hagrid" I say walking towards the portrait hole. "great, your the only one here who's talking to me right now" he looks so lost I just want to give him a hug. "well..." I say  
"I can't believe that you would do something like this..." I say "that's just the thing though" he says louder this time "I didn't do-I would never- I mean to say you know I would never ever hurt Ginny, or you. or ANYONE"  
He's shouting now. "hey, calm down it's ok, I believe you" I say quietly. And I do. I believe him with all my heart, because I know he's being honest. "can you tell me what did happen?" I ask trying to keep my voice calm. "I'm not quite sure..." he says hesitantly.  
"well just so you know, I trust you" I say, and he smiles faintly "well...you know how us and the Ravenclaws have Astronomy at midnight on thursdays?" . " yeah" I say. It's a real pain because I have an unbelievable amount of homework and I need the study time.  
"well I was staying back to help Forenze with cleaning the telescopes the week School started and Cho stayed back too. She was upset because Roger Davies, her boyfriend had broken up with her the day before"  
He starts talking more rapidly and I have to really focus to understand him, "she was ranting about it and I was trying to listen, once we had finished she said that she was getting really tired, so I offered to walk her back to her common room..." I remember this class. Forenze was extremely anxious because of the new Defense teacher Delores Umbridge, that nasty woman. But if i'd have known...I don't know. "what happened then?" I asked, he hesitated. "you can trust me" I say, he sighs. "I didn't know where the Ravenclaw common room was, so she could have taken me anywhere and I wouldn't have been any the wiser, anyway. She led me to an empty classroom and told me to look inside. The moment I turned my head away from her...I don't know. It was like I blacked out, I couldn't remember anything"  
"Imperious Curse" I mutter. That bitch. without thinking I walk towards Harry and kiss him. On the lips. Like an idiot. "wha-??" he says looking startled "I'm so sorry" I say then I run away. I don't look where I'm going and run into a door. "OOOWWWWW" I whine.  
Harry catches up to me, smirking. "geez Hermi I didn't know you felt that way" Then he lifts me up and kisses me. Hard. And my only thought as I kiss him back is...Ginny's gonna kill me...AND I DON"T GIVE A FLYING FIG!!!!!


	6. When I knew

Rhea's POV

You might be wondering when I knew I was depressed. Or not. Whether or not you did, I'm gonna tell you anyway. I knew for sure when I was 9. My mom had just gotten a new job and my dad started working second shift, so I was stuck with my little brother all day. I tried to be a good daughter/sister/person in general, I always try, it just rarely works. For maybe a month I was fine. 

I had a sort of routine I knew when my moms breaks were, I went to the local library on a regular basis. I was fine. Then everything changed. My mom was working overtime, my dad flew off the handle at me for nothing, my brother got it into his head that he was better than me and reminded me CONSTANTLY. I began having breakdowns. Periods of time where I would just...break. I'd cry...alot...and everything I've ever done wrong or regretted came back full force.

I felt worthless, broken, wrong. This didn't happen too frequently at the time. Maybe once or twice a month, then as I grew older it got worse. It got to a really bad point about a year ago where it would happen about three times a week. Whenever I got like this everyone just got mad at me, or blew it off. It got so bad about 6 months ago that I considered ending it all. I have thought about...it...many times, even considering different methods. 

But I never harmed myself. I was scared to death that if I did someone would notice. There was a girl at my school. She had depression and you could see her scars just out there. For a while everyone noticed, cared, tried to be nice. Then they gave up. I didn't have many friends, just my fellow band mates (so funny right?...) but I didn't want to lose the only ties I had.

I felt that if I did...end...that people, that my friends would care. Then...IT happened. I broke. Theres no other way to put it. I didn't care...no...I did...I just didn't show it...if they saw I cared then they-she won. I could not let her win. It was after this that I was alone, everyone I knew abandoned me. I was/am broken.


	7. ???

ChicaGamer: Heyyyyyyyyyyyy

Foxeh497: Hi?

ChicaGamer: Aww cmon can't friends text each other at a dance?

Foxeh497: I'm dancing with rhea rn  
July/13/18 8:03 pm.

ChicaGamer: hmmph

Foxeh497: So why are you texting me? you are like right across the room...I see you staring at us

ChicaGamer: cuz I have a proposition for you

Foxeh497: ??? wut do you mean?

ChicaGamer: Tell RheeRhee that you gotta go to the bathroom, then meet me back in practice room 12

Foxeh497: why??...oh...why would I do that??

ChicaGamer: Because I can tell your getting tired of that bitch she wont even let you grab her tits

Foxeh497: how did you?

ChicaGamer: she tells me EVERYTHING how you kissed her that night after band practice, how she is so deeply in love with you but scared to do anything "not age apropriate" EVERYTHING

Foxeh497: i thought you guys were friends 

ChicaGamer: Yeah well I think the little princess needs a taste of the shadows for once

Foxeh497: wut if she finds out? this isn't exactly a normal thing

ChicaGamer: I wont tell if u wont ;D

Foxeh497: ok...I am getting kinda tired of that innocent shit...ur on see ya in 5

ChicaGamer: now thats wut im talking about.


	8. A Day in the Life of a Slytherin God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm super sorry it took so long to write this, I just started school recently and have been trying to juggle everything so enjoy!  
> -RheaStone918

"Draco!!!" Rhea screams in my dream, I think it's supposed to be rated R and I can hear a lot of moans but everything is fuzzy and weird. Like beyond normal dream weird. I can tell its her but only barely, and its super out of focus. It's like she's somehow blocked herself from my dreams, or reams in general. "morning babe" A different less appealing voice says, waking me up. "Pansy..." I mutter still half awake, then I realize that Pansy is sitting on top of me in one of my old shirts. "What the hell Pan?" I say ticked off.

"aww Draco don't be like that, I was lonely" she says in a fake innocent tone. "yeah and I'm on my way to marry a hippogriff" I reply. "you probably got bored with Crabbe and Goyle". I'm so not in the mood for her right now. "Geez you make it sound like I did something wrong, you know you didn't mind" she says with a smirk "in fact I think you enjoyed yourself" No no no no, please tell me she didn't-we didn't-."Get off of me!" I shout "Jesus Christ Draco stop being such a baby" She screamed back "ever since the Sorting you've been a wimp" Great, she's pinning this on me now? "you hardly have an argument here Pansy, you know I could report you to Snape" It's an idle threat and she knows it but she shuts up. I've never pulled the Snape card on anyone, except maybe Potter but that's it. She looks stunned “your turning soft Draco” she says then she flips her hair and sashays out of the room.

Later, after school.  
I can’t flipping believe her. She goes around like she owns Hogwarts and whenever someone questions her rule she throws a hissy fit. How the hell did I end up dating that bitch? Oh wait...I am her male equivalent. I’m no better than her, and yeah I know it. I don’t like being such an ass, but if I don’t my dad will...no I can’t risk thinking about that. Oh god, there’s Pansy and her idiot friends. Damnit I think they see me, Pansy’s strutting towards me with a smirk on her face. I have to get away and fast, but there’s only one place they wouldn’t go...the forbidden forest. They hate it there because it smells like an inferie died and decomposed in a tar pit. Not to mention the numerous monsters and tree roots out for vengeance against nails and makeup. It’s not ideal but its my only shot. I run for it. I’m hiding just inside and I see them approach, I’m on a path so they might follow me, I take off farther into the woods and eventually reach a clearing. Just before entering the clearing I stop and stare. Someone is singing,and not just someone and not just singing. It’s the new girl, and she is singing so beautifully I almost thought I was dead or hallucinating. I don’t even really know what she’s singing but it’s breathtaking. She’s singing something about blood, young blood I think she said I’m not sure but either way it’s incredible. She finishes (no that’s not a dirty joke) and starts...crying. Not loud or obnoxious though, just quiet and melancholy. It’s like she’s holding herself back from sobbing. I watch her silently, wanting to comfort her but knowing she would probably freak out and try to kill me. She starts talking to herself, no more like talking to someone who isn’t there. It’s obvious she thinks she’s alone. I feel kinda like a pervert for watching her like this but I can’t look away. She’s saying something I can just barely make out, “why Foxy?” and that’s all she says “why why why why?” 

Eventually she stops crying and gets up off the rock she was sitting on. I know if she sees me it will not end well so I run back quietly through the woods and back to the castle. The whole while wondering just who Foxy was, and what had he done to make her cry like that, assuming he was a guy and she wasn’t going insane. But I know what insane looks like, and she didn’t seem insane. Either way if “Foxy” is real, and somehow caused her to break like this. Then I want to kill him.


	9. After the Betrayal

???????????  
One month before Rhea went to Hogwarts.

Foxeh497: It wasn’t what it looked like i swear!

RheaBon55: We’re sorry but the number you have tried to connect with is no longer available to you. Please try back never and fuck off while your at it will you?

Foxeh497: DAYUM CHILL IT”S NOT A BIG DEAL

Foxeh497: Also i’ve never heard you swear before and it’s weird so please don’t

RheaBon55: I don’t think you get it...YOU SCREWED MY BEST FRIEND...AND SHE LET YOU

Foxeh497: Like I said it’s not a big deal. Anyway it’s not like I would have gotten anything from you anyway ur basically a 15 year old nun

RheaBon55: IS THAT WUT THIS IS ABOUT???!!!! ME NOT WANTING TO FUCK YOU?

Foxeh497:...

RheaBon55: I can’t believe I was considering it

Foxeh497: Yeah well I was sick of waiting and can you blame me honestly?

RheaBon55: Yeah...yeah I can...I’m done...goodbye…

RheaBon55 has disconnected permanently 

 

ChicaGamer’s POV

Ok I figured she would get pissed. Ok fine hoping she would get pissed. But I didn’t think she would go so far as to try to kill herself. I knew she had depression yeah, but I didn’t know she would go that far. I mean i’m not gonna apologize because I didn’t do anything, and if she’s hoping to get treated like royalty because of all this she’s got another thing coming. I’m having a field day here, the whole school has been gossiping non-stop about her. “Rhea ate a ton of pills”, “Rhea tried to hang herself”, not to mention the fact that I may have let slip that she was arguing with Foxy before it happened. I know because he showed me, I got a new boyfriend out of this whole thing so i’m sure as hell not gonna feel bad for her. She’s had it coming since she was 9.

I’m so sick of her little girl act. I know for a fact she is not actually that innocent but she pretends otherwise like she’s perfect or something. Ugh. She used to text me and complain about her messed up life, yeah right. Talking about how her family ignores her, and how she always has to put on a face and hide her depression or everyone will hate her. I can’t believe her, I eventually got sick of her and decided to do something about it, and i’m the bad guy now? Ok true she only complained to me about that once...and apologized profusely after...but still. I hope she learned not to be such a pussy.


	10. The Agreement

Draco's POV

I went back to the same place the next day. Sure enough Rhea was there, this time singing a sad song. The lyrics said something about fire and rain, but the way she sang it made it hard to focus on anything but her.  
Eventually she would finish her song, then she did the same thing as before. She broke down and cried silently. I did this for 3 days, watching her silently from behind a tree. She never noticed me, or maybe she did and didn't care. She didn't seem to show a lot of emotion outside of here, but I could tell even now she was holding back. After these 3 days I couldn't take it anymore, and when she had finished singing I moved out of my spot.

She didn't see me at first. I knew I would only have a few seconds until she did however and I had to act fast. "That was beautiful" I said, it was the only thing that came to mind. "Expelliarmus" She screamed, which shouldn't have done anything because she didn't have a wand anywhere near her but my wand flew out of my back pocket and into her hand like...well...magic. "No wait-" I start to say but she cuts me off "What do you want?" I don't know how to respond, just going out and saying I thought she was beautiful and wanted to get to know her after stalking her for 4 days probably wouldn't work. "I want to help you" I say, surprising myself again.

A memory returns to me from when I was in my second year at Hogwarts. A girl's voice wakes me up in the middle of the night, sobbing and urging someone to stop. I left the dorms and went down to the common room balcony where the sound was coming from, I hid behind a pillar and watched a horrid scene unfold. A girl maybe in her 6th year and wearing Slytherin robes was on the balcony and it seemed like she was gonna jump. Another girl was there crying and trying to pull the other girl away, "Don't jump Lydia, please, don’t” But the Lydia just stood still as a statue and stared ahead. The other girl tried again to pull the girl away but couldn’t. Then she ran away maybe to get help, or maybe she didn’t want people thinking that she had pushed her. Lydia broke down and started crying. “Hey, Don’t do it...please” I say before I can stop myself. She looks up and starts crying harder. I have always been told my whole life that anyone who is not a Pureblood is weak, but almost even more so than that they have told me that anyone who is willing to end it all is worse. Someone who is willing to give up, surrender, my father especially has always called those people cowards and another word that is even more foul than Mudblood. “Don’t give up” I say “What could have possibly made you want to jump? You are at Hogwarts, the greatest place on earth. Why would you throw that away?” She looks at me slightly stunned. “I-” She starts, then has to take a moment to calm herself. “I thought I had found the One” She says “But I wasn’t good enough for him” I know who she’s talking about. Marcus Flint had recently pulled a stunt quite alarming, even for him. He had seduced a Prefect, Lydia something or other, forced her to sleep with him, then broken up with her publicly. It was disgusting to watch and yet I still laughed along with everyone else when she ran away crying.  
“I know it hurts now, but give it time and you prove to them all that you are 50 times the person he could ever be” I say trying to cheer her up “I-I guess” She stammers. “I feel better, thanks for listening to me” She says after a while. Then she went back to her dorm. I never saw her again.

“Why would you care what happens to me?” Rhea said, shaking me back to the present. “Because I do” I say, and yeah I realize how stupid that sounds. Rhea raises an eyebrow, “I can help you” I say. Rhea still looks uncertain, no more like she wants to kill me. “Just hear me out” I can’t let her keep going on like this, no one else seems to care but I can’t stand just seeing her like this. I want to help her. “I can tell that for whatever reason you can’t go home, or don’t want to” I say. “But they are gonna expel you if your failing your classes” It’s true, Rhea has outright refused to do any of her school work. She seems to understand, but she just doesn’t do it. She got detention with Mcgonagall for skipping the quiz in Transfiguration. If she keeps this up then Dumbledore will have no choice except to send her home. I don’t want her to leave and I don’t think she can go home. From what I’ve heard while watching her she doesn’t have a lot to go back to. “How could you help me?” Rhea asks “I’ll help you with homework and get you on the teacher’s good sides” I’ve been doing it myself for years. “Why?” She asks, looking skeptical “What’s in it for you?” It’s a good question. I would get to spend more time with her, and maybe someday we could be friends, or maybe more. Wait, no I can’t be thinking like that I barely know her and she’s weird. But she’s also beautiful, and intimidating, and passionate, and talented, and perfectly imperfect. Fuck. I think I like her. Now she’s staring at me and I don’t have a good answer for her. “Um- Nothing” I stutter like a freaking idiot. “Well that seems like a lot of effort for no reward” She says smirking a little. “Fine” She says, “But only studying” YES! The only knowledgeable thing that goes through my head is, I’m glad I made her feel a little better at least.


End file.
